THE LEGEND OF SMOKIN' HOT BABE FIONI
by WEEBBOI69HOTDAB
Summary: Smokin' hot babe fioni has a very fun time in the land of scrumdiddlyumpscious.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a smokin' hot babe named fioni. She lived in the kingdom of scrumdiddlyumpscious with her papa. One day some little shit called Johnny came into her as well as her house and ate all their sugar. Papa got pissed at him, so he ate his index finger off while doing jubilation. Due to the excessive amount of blood gushing out Johnny's finger he McDiggity dieded on the ground, but no one cares because he wrote 'bring back Power Chord' to the Fortnite twitter. After that, Fioni went outside to breath some lovely fresh air. The birds where chirping, the flowers were blooming, then big fat fuck shrok cunt came in her and rap-ededededed her dog. After the fat Nibba shrok ogga boogad her, she ran away like a stupid little fucking emo teen and hid in K.F.C. but shrok was a stupid chicken eating cuck, so he found her and shoved an original recipe chicken burger up her bum bum. After that, she blacked out.

When she woke up she was still in K.F.C. some old paedophile looking cunt was tickling her ankle, "OH YIPPIDY DOO! YOU'VE WOKE UP!" the priest looking guy said, "ANUS!" Spooderman screamed as he swung through the door on the right that was cracked and getting fixed on the following Monday by a man named Steve. He Karate chopped the old dude into 167283983.3637367 pieces and ate the other 72372438432.63738. "cool bananas!" Fioni said while smiling at an imaginary camera with her thumb up. Spoodercunt did a 360 no-scope and left the building using his card-jitsu magic he learned in Club Penguin (R.I.P).

The next diddily day Fioni woke up to the sound of shrokky bois V8 cotton mobile pull up at her 3.8-Billion-dollar Mansion. When she peeked out the window all she saw was Fatty Shrok cunt butt-naked on the ground with papa doing the time warp at 7272.72727x speed with roller blades on while whipping poor little shrokky poos. Fioni then went back to sleep because Shrok is a Peadophile.

The next day World War 3 re-started after their 43-day lunch break. Papa had to go and Fionis gay autistic down syndrome retard brother Shartquad had a little sooky waa waa about it because he's a pussy bitch. Because papa left that meant Fioni was the big boss bitch of the whole land, so she made Shrok, the 20-inch schlong green boi her sex slave. As well as that, she beat her fucking retard cunt brother, Shartquad. But papa could sense that using his bullshit mind powers, and he was angery.

 **TO BE CONTINUED?**


	2. Chapter 2

When Papa got home from the war, scrumdiddlyumpcious was absolutely ded. There were craters everywhere, claw marks on every building and shit stains all over the fucking place… his fucking retarded little shit of a son had had a hissy fit.

When Papa got to his house it was painted fucking pink. Fatty Poomba Shrok Cunt was mowing the lawns with a shock collar on his neck. There was a massive hole in the door way and a Minecraft sign in front of it, "fuck face Shartcunt got his shitty fortnite banned from him so now his having a big fucking sook. Should be back soon with the little shit so I can beat his fucking retarded poofta ass. Yours truly -Fioni. Shrok stopped mowing the lawns and explained to Papa what happened before getting in his cotton mobile and fucking off.

Papa whent inside and waited for Fioni to bring back her retard brother, but he knew it would take a while, so he beat the shit out of his dick in the meantime. He beat it so fucking hard he passed out and shat himself in his army uniform, what a fucking loser.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fioni got back she didn't have her fuck face retard cunt boy brother with her. Papa was angery about that and beat the shit out of her stupid ass. Papa could get away with it because he was the big fat fucking strong boi king cunt of the whole fucking land and you couldn't fuck with him because he's a fucking legend.

When Fioni woke up from getting fucking beaten, she told Papa everything about what had happened. "Papa you deranged fucking lunatic" the hot chick said, "Shartfag fucking threw a tantrum because he got banned from fortnite for trying to lure kids to his basement, so he could rape them!" she said. "FUCK YEAH CUNT! THAT ME FUCKING RIPPER LEGEND BOY!" he screamed. He yeeted Fioni out the window and had another wank for some fucked up reason.

Deep in the woods of butt fuck nowhere, tardquad is raping a squirrel. He's pissed off because Fioni made him eat fucking vegetels and then he got banned from fortnite because his autism kicked in and he wanted to rape little fucking kids like the weird cunt he is. After he fucked the squirrel to death he ate his own shit before stumbling across the motherfucking infinity gauntlet. As if this story wasn't fucking retarded enough, this autistic down syndrome rapist fucker has the fucking infinity gauntlet. For fucks sake.

Any fucking way, this little autism somehow finds the most powerful fucking item his shit covered fingers have ever fucking touched. The uses the thing to wipe his ass before teleporting over to the house.

When he arrives at the house he uses his ninja skills to hide from Papa, who's repainting his house, so he doesn't look like a pansy who sucks dick all fucking day while simultaneously taking it up the ass. He throws all the shit off his fingers at the fatty cunt and knocks him off his ladder, sending him to the ground.

Papa was confused until he saw the autistic cunt hiding behind the smallest fucking tree in the whole yard. He clicks he shit covered fingers, but nothing happens because he has arthritis and can't click.

Papa laughs and tackles the little shit and beats the fucking shit out of his retarded fucking ass. Shartpenis passes out and Papa hopes his dead. Just to make sure he's dead Fioni comes out from being knocked out and drop punts him into fucking space.

After the tard boy dropped down from space, they placed him in his bed and prayed to Pa Pow that night that he would die.

The next morning the woke up to the sound of an autistic kid with Tourette's and down syndrome fucking his pillow. Sure, enough the retard boy was still alive so the both cried their selves to sleep and became suicidal.

 _ **THE END?**_


End file.
